Robotic Eyes
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Robots are common in the year 2400, and love between humans and robots are a taboo. God save them when Akashi Seijuro, a cunning mafia boss saved Kuroko Tetsuya, a failed experiment from death, and took him under his wing. Akakuro
1. Prologue

**Hey my dear humans! Yeah, another fic~ XD I'm not so sure about the actual story so please review to tell me your thoughta and yeah. I payed match maker today! It was sooooooooo fun! XD Anyways , I'm kinda pissed. Some me copied my fic, which one I Won't say . But yeah, if you are inspired by me fic and and want to write something like it, the please pm me and tell me! Not just steal the idea! Thank you. anyways, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue<span>_**

It is year 2400, and humanity had reached another higher peak. Robots were upgraded and modifiers until the had the appearance of humans, and could sense, and taste everything like any humans could.

Every family owns a robot, even the poor ones. They normally do things like housework, but on some occasions, their master falls in love with them, and even though the government claims that the robots do not harbour emotions, that they were only programmed to act a certain way, some of the human-robot couples still lived happily for their whole entire life span.

Sometimes, robots can become old, and then their programs start to mess up, that's when tragedy strikes and the family is hit unexpected. The robot goes insane, for lack of better words. They start to confuse love with hate and what to do and not do. If not attended to in time, a massacre happens. Robots like this or those that are too old must be replace, for the reason of safety.

All humans and robots relationships have a deep, meaningful history, and this is only one of them. This is the tale of Kuroko Tetsuya, the failed experiment, the one who was supposed to be eliminated, and the man who saved him from destruction; Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

><p>Reveiw and tell me your thoughts! Should I continue this? R&amp;R~!<p> 


	2. I: Escape

He was running, racing as fast as he could through the white cold corridors of the research institute. His bare feet were scratched and slightly torn from the large amount of running that he had endured. For hours he had been escaping from the scientists and guards who were after his life. Pants of air came out of his mouth, as he was programed to be this way.

He knew that he was going to be caught soon, from the increasingly loud shouts coming from behind him. But something inside of him prevented him from obeying the commands to stop coursing through his veins; he didn't want to disappear.

Yes, he knew what had happened to the incorrect programs such as him. He saw it with his own eyes, and from that moment on, he knew that he would never want to be caught. So he ran. He ran for his own existence, he ran and he ran.

His batteries were running out, his visions were blurring. He knew that he was done for when he felt his robotic limbs slow down. And eventually, he felt the engine inside of him stop whirring. He could feel something inside of his chest break at the thought of being caught. He wanted to live!

He begged inwardly for anyone, _anything_ to save him. Anything at all, no matter the price. The shouts were getting ever so closer now, and the robot felt his non-existent heart pump in fear. "Please!" he cried out to nobody in particular, "Please!"

And as though the heavens had finally heeded his cries, an alarm started blaring in the research building. The voices shouted in panic and he could hear something along the line of "intruder". This was his chance to escape, he thought. This was his chance, _his only chance._

He summoned his remaining power and forced his still, heavy limbs to keep moving. Leaning on the walls for support, he dragged his body to freedom at torturingly slow pace. The exit was in sight now, he sighed in relieve. He will finally be free.

But then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. It was slow and calm, from what his sensing program could gather. It was as if the owner of the footsteps knew that he had no chance against him in his weak state. The robot nearly cursed, if so, the owner was correct. His vision was blurring and he couldn't feel anything anymore. He wanted to cry, if robots could. He wanted to cry at his own hopelessness, and at his certain doom.

He hated the owner of the footsteps, he hated how they were so confident, and how they played with him. He knew that they were just waiting for the time, when his batteries finally run out and for him to fall lifelessly to the ground. He wanted howl at the unfairness of the world as he finally reached the exit.

Anytime, now. At any moment he would be able to feel the strong grip crushing his robotic arm, and he would feel the chains on his feet.

His batteries were blinking on and off. He stumbled into the outside world. The sky was blue, how pretty, he thought.

And then he fell to the ground, expecting the crunch of gravel when his body hit the ground. But it never happened. Instead, he felt warms arms wrap around his body, preventing him from hitting the cement.

He looked up, confused. The guards never did bother to save him from damage before. His saviour was not one of those bulky, tanned guards. Rather, he was a man with bright red hair and mismatched eyes.

The man smirked at him, "Got you," he said.

He could feel the strange warmth emitting from the man, he never could feel warmth before, strange. Before he could ponder more, he felt the battery in his body dull and beep in warning. The power had finally ran out.

The world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I nu excuses. Peace. Might be a double post today, tired nuuuuuu<strong>


	3. II: Akashi

A low static buzzed through his body. It was a slow, pulsing feeling, a feeling he'd never felt before. He twitched at the weird sensation, wrinkling his nose at the stale air that his sensors had detected. He felt something touch him, no, someone. The hand on his arm felt like the arms of the man who saved him when he fell, strangely.

He opened his eyes, thanking the heavens for the dull light which lit the room at a comfortable brightness. He was greeted by the sight of the man with red hair and heterochromatic eyes. He stared at the man with a strange fascination, not fearing him the slightest; for the robot knew that had the man been on the researchers' side, he'd be dead by now. But he wasn't, so who is this man?

He wanted to make the first move, but he didn't, at the same time. He did not know yet what this man's objective was, after all.

The silence hung thick in the air, both parties staring intently at each other. They did not blink, they did not break the eye contact. The robot criticized his surroundings at the corners of his eyes, looking for a necessary escape route. He wanted to have at least a way out should the man prove himself to be hostile.

Finally, the silence was broken by the red headed man. "You're awake," he murmured in a velvety tone. And at that moment, the experiment knew that this man was a leader. He was in charge, his very tone commanded for respect and obedience. He shuddered inwardly. This man was dangerous, he could kill without the slightest him of remorse. He is a threat.

Despite the warning bells ringing inside his head, he responded. "Indeed I am," he paused, "May I know where I am?" He asked. The red head smirked at the robot, his eyes unreadable. The said robot twitched in an unknown feeling; he didn't like being stared down at, after all.

The red head chuckled in amusement at the robot's antics. "The first thing you ask after being kidnapped by a complete utter stranger is where you are?" he raised an eyebrow, "I was expecting more… panic."

The robot narrowed his eyes at the other. "Please tell me where I am," he murmured threateningly. He was… intimidated ever so slightly by the taller man. He was in a place he didn't know of, and he didn't like it one bit.

"If you must know," the red head said, "You are at the headquarters of Akashi Corp." He waved his hand at their surroundings, "This is one of the lounges that we have for important guest."

"I assume you are Akashi, then," the robot replied blankly, "It is a pleasure." He bowed as best as he could in his sitting position, showing his respect. That was what it seemed like on the outside, at least. Right now, the robot was processing the data given to him, trying to find any clue about the Akashi Corp via internet. But alas, he could not seem to access the safari; the security around it was too tight. This only made the robot more cautious about the man known as Akashi.

"The pleasure is all mine," Akashi replied curtly, giving the robot a fake smile. "You must be confused about why you're here," he stated. Akashi was not a man to beat around the bush, so he went straight to business. Seeing the nod that the other gave, he continued. "Long story short, you are here because of a corruption in the government. One of the research facilities were accessing illegal information from the underground. The theory is that they are part of an organisation which is creating specific robots to obey all commands. The reason is unknown."

The robot stared down at Akashi, "What does that have to do with me?"

Akashi smirked, "The corrupt research facility is the facility in which you were created. Information was leaked to us that you were the only creation with enough intellect to make your own decisions. We brought you here because we want your aid in finding more information about the organisation. I believe that you will help us, you want to bring this organisation down because if you don't, you'll eventually be destroyed." A raised eyebrow was the answer Akashi received. He chuckled. "I know all about you, Project-666. You were nicknamed Kuroko Tetsuya by your creator, who was later murdered. And you were created on January the thirty-first, to be the ultimate weapon. But something went wrong with assembling your data chip," he paused, "Which resulted in you being a failed project."

The robot now known as Kuroko nodded slightly. "That is mostly correct," he muttered, holding the eye contact with Akashi. "However, you were wrong in one matter," he saw the narrow of eyes in the red head, and smirked in triumph. "I do not want to bring this organisation down as I fear my own demise, there is another reason that I shall keep to myself." Kuroko rested his head on his palm. "But yes, I shall aid you in destroying V.I.D.A."

Akashi quickly noted the name of the organisation down in his head. "I see," he said, mostly to himself. "How interesting…"

Before he could say more, the silence in the room was interrupted by the door to the room being slammed open. The two occupants of the room whipped their heads to the entrance, their eyes slightly widened at the unexpected interruption. At the door was a tall blonde man, he was panting mildly. He looked as though he was in a rush, and this immediately put Akashi on high alert.

"Report," he commanded shortly.

The blonde nodded seriously, "Attack in HQ number six. Thirteen hundred battle robots. Midorima is calling for back up."

Akashi nodded. "I'll go this time, then. Prepare the helicopter!" He rose calmly from his spot, dusting invisible dirt off his shirt. He then turned to Kuroko, "Shall we see how well you can fight?" He extended a hand to the robot, "Let us go, Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not even sorry. I'm too tired to type more. Sleeeeeeeep….<strong>

**But then when I go to bed I can't sleep dammit…**

**Seagulls cannot be trusted… they scary waaaaah**

**Till next time, Duckies~**


End file.
